Nintendo NightMares
Nintendo NightMares is a House/Maze featured during UKversal's Halloween Horror Nights 21 Gotta Scare Them’ All!. It was located in Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic Extended Queue and Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic Second Theater at the Scarezone Area Nintendo Villains Revenge (Takes place at Cartoon Boulevard) History and Location For their 2019 event, Universal, TBA Description Welcome To TBA, Where TBA, As you Enter a labyrinth-like secret hideout, As You Come face to face with your worse NINTENDO NIGHTMARES... '' Bowser, King Dedede, Howard Clifford, Mother Brain, Ganondorf, and Andross are all waiting to take you on a little stroll down Memory Lane, they're waiting for you on the very sets that made them infamous...up close, and this time it's personal. TBA gives you an unguided tour of Terror through this Nightmarish reflective world. Your challenge - to find a way out and also avoid the minions of The Villains! Experience Queue The queue went through the marketing area, and prop storage of Nintendo Inc.The queue video showed trailers of the attraction, some Nintendo Video Game clips and ''TBA. In the queue, there were a few allusions to the fact that this house takes place in the Nintendo and the HHN universe while Metalcore music played. (as the house was located in Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic Extended Queue/Woody Woodpecker 4D Magic Second Theater. There were several ads for the Nintendo Themed Places, such as TBA, TBA, TBA And TBA etc. plus there are many wanted posters of different villains and there are many missing posters of different Nintendo Heros such as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Kirby and TBA that will appear on your way in the house. At the end of the queue right outside the house, guests are given a pair of 3D glasses, Then they actually enter through the TBA building door where it's designed with dark red and black curtains. Haunted House After walking through the TBA Castle Door. The Maze Begins as guests entered into a room where the maze starts as guests entered under an arch made of electric wires, and TBA, TBA, TBA are tangled up in the wires, the guests then enter the courtyard of TBA. There are neat TBA stone statues there, as well as a carriage. TBA stands there silently, and occasionally moves at someone. You then enter the main castle area. TBA jumps at you from behind the door. the guests then enter a room with mutable photo booths, You know those corny photo booth boxes that line malls and food? This scene is full of them! They're all closed off with colorful curtains, and a Waddle Dees hides in almost every one. You then enter a room where an attractive TBA is standing near the top of a staircase, staring at you. A hidden TBA jumps at you from behind some curtains, Next, we enter a larger scene cluttered with carnival prizes and set pieces. Huge dolls, a jack-in-the-box, stuffed animals, and other horrifyingly huge props form a winding path through this dark, glowing room. Waddle Dees jump around these set pieces, and the entire scene has the look of a haunted carnival out of a cartoon where King Dedede tries to Wack Us with his hammer at multiple sides of the haunted carnival, the 3D glasses working with the three-dimensional objects to make them appear to shimmer and blur as they move. After escaping King Dedede, guests enter a spinning revolving tunnel filled with green, red, blue and yellow lights and green swirling Colors Light's and stars while TBA theme plays which after they get out Leading them to becoming dizzy, open for a scare from Marx Soul we then guests enter a mirror room featuring Bowser's Minions Such As TBA, TBA, One room featured a TBA swinging on a star from above, Villains such as TBA, TBA, TBA, and the TBA have appeared through the house attempting to kill guests or try to make them villains After that you go into a room with flashing lights all around and if you look up here you can see TBA on the ceiling.. A set of slanted walls, painted in a grid pattern, provide hiding places for TBA with the same pattern. Another TBA rolls around on a net above the line, reaching through at the guests, The following had many TBA scareactors torturing TBA, Continuing down the room you will see two TBA's behind some of the lights. Then, you enter a room with what looks like book pages on your left and right, as TBA pops out from behind the pages, After that, you enter a room which features many guards of Bowser who are TBA. Some of them are statues and some of them are real people that will jump out, You then enter the disco room. Lights are blinking, The entire room is splattered with blood, and dancing TBA here will make sure that you do not escape, You then enter the castle's library. There is TBA on a bungee cord way above you, on top of the wall. He jumps around, joking with guests. TBA is hidden behind one of the bookcases, and will get you if you're not careful, You then enter a hallway in which there are statues on both sides. Some are real, and some are fake. At one point, there's a face in a portrait on your left, and a statue on your right. Both of them are live, and they attack you, You then enter a hallway in which there are statues on both sides. Some are real, and some are fake. At one point, there's a face in a portrait on your left, and a statue on your right. Both of them are live, and they attack you. The next room is lined with technicolor ropes, almost like massive spider webs, and the cloudy glass floor reflects the webs, giving the impression that you're walking on thin fog with the webs descending deep below you. TBA hiss and spit through the webs, Strange PokeHybirds people appeared in one room of this house, After that, you go into another outdoor themed area with TBA monsters, After that went into TBA where a TBA jumps out in front of you and you could see a bunch of TBA with the TBA mutilating them, You then went into a room where there were TBA on glass and scareactors would stand behind the glass and occasionally pop out. After that was a room where wooden figures with baseball bats brutally killed some more TBA.., Then, you enter a freezer, where a TBA in her mouth says "Make you pretty", After that, you enter a sort of hunters cabin with various stuffed animals on walls (the most notable of which is a Teddy Ruxpin bear). A TBA out at you and another jumps out of the fire place. The next hallway and room are covered with runes of various shapes and sizes, the 3D glasses making them float and pop off the walls. TBA (actually on a rolling platform) slides through the wall, visible through a small window. Several TBA's covered in rune patterns appear from hiding spots among the walls, the 3D glasses destroying depth perception and making it difficult to tell where anything in the room actually is. We then enter the nuclear reactor room, where Mother Brain has killed Samus and put her brain in a jar with flashing lights and loud sirens. A scareactor who is TBA would jump out at guests and another scareactor who is TBA would appear above them, A chainsaw-wielding scareactor jumps out and attacks them, another room had many TBA in various painted rooms that were created to disorient guests.. , There was a bridge that would randomly drop two inches wheen scareactor who is TBA appears, another room had a series of four air guns that would shoot at guests wheen TBA appears, Many of the bodies were mutilated, but you could make out which hero it was, The next room featured a TBA. The "Psychopath Room" was covered in white and black stripes with a scareactor blending into the walls running down a hallway towards guests. In one room, a creature (most likely the TBA) would have a spotlight that would shine on him, Another room had a bunch of TBA playing through speakers, The Kremlins and King K. Rool also appeared in a woody, swampy type area, You would then go to Dining Room of the castle where you see TBA walking on the table with the corpse of TBA laying on top of it. Further down the room, TBA getting electrocuted pops out. The next room is lined with technicolor ropes, almost like massive spider webs, and the cloudy glass floor reflects the webs, giving the impression that you're walking on thin fog with the webs descending deep below you open for a scare from TBA. In one room there is a room filled with TBA shooting guests with toy pop guns. TBA will pop up and shoot with a real gun (It's really a disguised Air Tap Gun), In the next room, lasers fill the entire space, reflecting off and refracting through the nearly invisible glass walls that form the guest path. Almost invisible black string hanging from above gives the impression of the lasers pricking at your flesh. TBA with laser snipers hide among the laser projectors, and TBA would burst through walls of TBA boxes as well as have boxes "fall" on guests, A room filled with TBA scareactors also appeared, along with one featuring TBA that would jump out at guests. The final scene was the main lobby, in which villains such as TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA attempted to grab guests from all sides, as it takes place when guests running down a narrow, but long hallway in narrow tunnel in which scareactors as the Villains such as TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA popped out from all sides And chased by Bowser himself and they chase you out of the house At the exit of the maze, Bowser himself gave one last scare by trying to Burn The Guests Seeing he missed as he gets captured by security. Scareactor's * Bowser (Scareactor) * King Dedede (Scareactor and Puppet) * Ganondorf (Scareactor) * Howard Clifford * Jessie * James * Bowser Minions Such as TBA TBA Trivia * Some Of The Outside Queue For Woody Woodpecker's 4D is used for the queue for the house * TBA Category:UKversal Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Halloween Category:Halloween attractions Category:Nintendo Category:Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic HHN House Locations Category:ToonWorld Europe